


Liquid Electricity

by out_of_the_aether



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mommy Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_the_aether/pseuds/out_of_the_aether
Summary: “You were right—she looks irresistible like this.”“I don’t know why you doubted me.”Suyin looks down to see Kuvira smiling up at her from between the woman’s legs, arousal glistening against her lips. Cocky, as always.“Korra's always looked best when she’s spread out for me like this, all whimpering and wanton.” Kuvira turns her head to nip at the inside of the younger woman’s thigh, drawing a yelp from the avatar. “Isn’t that right, baby?”
Relationships: Suyin Beifong/Korra, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira/Korra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Liquid Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no plot to this, whatsoever. Also, because I wrote this fuelled by spite and spite, alone: Korra is 19, Kuvira is 27, and Suyin is 45 because I said so.

Suyin surveys the trembling form of the woman sprawled out beside her, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she takes in each minuscule twitch of muscle, each tiny hitch of breath. She runs her fingertips idly over the woman’s skin, delighting in the way it draws the slightest of shivers from her body.

“You were right—she looks _irresistible_ like this.”

“I don’t know why you doubted me.”

Suyin looks down to see Kuvira smiling up at her from between the woman’s legs, arousal glistening against her lips. Cocky, as always. 

“Korra's always looked best when she’s spread out for me like this, all whimpering and wanton.” Kuvira turns her head to nip at the inside of the younger woman’s thigh, drawing a yelp from the avatar. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Korra isn’t paying attention. They’ve been at this for what feels like hours, Kuvira bringing her right to the edge before pulling away completely a countless number of times. Her head falls back into the pillows, eyes shut as she whines, hips lifting in search of something, _anything_ —

“Vira _, please_.”

The metalbender props herself up on her elbows with a grin, thumbs rubbing circles against her lover’s hips in a way that _should_ be soothing but instead only adds to her frustration.

“Please what,” Kuvira murmurs, head dipping low to press a string of kisses along the junction of Korra’s thigh. “What is it you want?”

“Want you to touch me.”

“I am. Don’t you feel my hands?” Another kiss, infuriatingly close to where Korra needs it. “My mouth?”

“ _N_ _o_ ,” Korra wriggles her hips, frustrated, trying to get her point across. “ _Touch_ me.”

“My, my, aren’t you an eloquent little thing?” Suyin says, reaching out to run her fingertips across Korra’s cheek. Korra shivers. She can still feel ghosts tracing their way across her skin as slender fingers grasp her chin, tilting it upwards so she’s forced to look at Su. “You're going to have to be more specific, sweetheart.”

Bright blue eyes shimmer from behind fluttering lashes, dazed, pupils blown wide. Korra can feel her mouth going dry, mind caught between trying to answer and the insistent, overwhelming _need_ buzzing between her legs.

It’s maddening.

Kuvira’s drawing indistinct patterns over Korra’s stomach, grinning at the way the muscles twitch beneath her fingertips when they wander too far below her waistline. She traces her way down her thighs, fingertips deliberately straying everywhere except to where Korra so desperately needs it.

“Baby, all you have to do is tell me where,” Kuvira laughs. If there’s one thing she’ll never get tired of, it’s how easy it is to tease Korra. “We wanna hear you say it.”

A different sort of heat rises to Korra’s cheeks as soon as she realises what it is Kuvira wants, her skin flushing in embarrassment. She’s biting her lip, considering how to answer when Kuvira finally brushes up against her outer lips. Korra’s hips _jump_ , a desperate whine escaping her before she has a chance to stop it.

“There,” she sobs, breathless, the words tumbling from her mouth before she can stop them. At this point, she couldn’t care less how desperate it must make her sound. “Please, spirits, touch me _there_.”

“Oh, right _here_?” Kuvira feigns surprise, thumb pressing firmly against her clit. “Is this what you wanted?” She shifts, face resting against Korra’s thigh so her fingers can delve into warm, wet heat with ease, both parties gasping softly at the feeling.

Korra moans, nodding without quite realising what’s she’s doing; she’s so close already, she can barely hold her eyes open as the feeling washes over her.

Suyin’s breath hitches ever so slightly as she watches, mesmerised by the sounds coming from the avatar’s mouth. The way her back arches against the bed, fingers clutching at wrinkled bed sheets in earnest. The slick, wet sounds of Kuvira’s fingers working in and out of her cunt, clear juices shining against her inner thighs.

A particularly loud cry from Korra has Suyin throwing what little restraint she had left directly out of the window, mouth crashing against the younger woman’s, swallowing each and every moan Kuvira is able to draw from her.

Korra’s in shambles, her world diminished to a series of deeply overpowering sensations: a set of teeth nibbling at her lower lip before moving to the column of her throat, breath unbearably warm against her already blazing skin; a hand gripping at her waist, trying and failing to keep it from lifting off the bed; another hand kneading her breast, pebbled nipple rolling between thumb and forefinger with just enough force to have her begging for more; the warm, wet heat of a mouth enveloping her throbbing clit and, _oh fuck_ , the tight, hot coil of arousal rising in her gut, threatening to burst as—

Kuvira pulls away, fingers stilling inside of Korra and letting her walls flutter, needy, writhing, begging. “How badly do you want to come?”

Korra nearly sobs, heels digging into the bed sheets as she reaches down to tangle her fingers in Kuvira’s hair. “No, _please_ , I was so close—”

“ _Korra_.” Kuvira reaches up to grab her wrist, wincing a bit as Korra tugs before she has a chance to stop her. “How badly?”

“You’ll get what you want much faster if you just answer, darling.” Suyin says, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Korra’s mouth. She snakes a hand down past her waist, fingertips skimming over dark curls until she finds her clit, the tight bundle of nerves peeking out from beneath its hood, straining, throbbing. She circles once, twice, groaning at just how easily her fingers slide through Korra’s folds. “You want to be good for us, right? Good for me?”

Korra nearly mewls, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “ _Yes. Yes, spirits, yes, I want- Please—_ ”

She breaks off with a strangled cry as Suyin picks up the pace, murmuring encouragingly in her ear.

“There we go,” she says. Her eyes shine with adoration as she watches the way Korra’s face twists in pleasure. “Just like that. Let go for me, angel.”

At some point, Kuvira joins Suyin, their fingers working in tandem in order to bring Korra back to the edge as quickly as possible. Korra feels like she’s seconds away from bursting into millions of pieces, babbling mindlessly about how much she wants to come as the two tell her that she’s _doing so well_ and she _looks so, so pretty like this_.

It’s a sudden crook of Kuvira’s fingers against _that_ spot inside of her that finally undoes her, sending her tumbling over the edge with a stuttering wail and a flash of blinding light behind her eyelids.

————

She must pass out for a moment because when she comes to, she’s sitting up against the headboard, snuggled up in the arms of Kuvira, who’s talking to Suyin about something as the older woman rummages through a bedside table. Korra blinks blearily, enjoying the feeling of Kuvira’s voice rumbling against her back. Her throat feels dry. _Must’ve been out for longer than I thought_.

She coughs.

Suyin looks over in surprise. “Oh, you’re awake!”

She grabs a pitcher Korra didn’t notice from off the table and fills a glass, handing it to the avatar with a smile, eyes darting up to meet Kuvira’s as the two try (and fail) to suppress their laughter. 

Korra squints. “What are you two giggling about?”

“Nothing,” Kuvira chuckles as she presses a kiss to Korra’s cheek. “We just didn’t think you’d wake up so soon. You were practically snoring.”

Korra rolls her eyes.

“First of all, I don’t snore.” A snort from Kuvira earns a slap to the thigh before she continues. “And second of all, you two aren’t getting rid of me that easily. Gimme five minutes and I’ll be ready for round two.” Suyin bites her lip, very obviously trying not to laugh again.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Of course. What makes you think otherwise?”

Suyin nods to the glass in Korra’s hand without a word; the water inside is sloshing around quite noticeably. Korra flushes, downing the rest in one gulp.

“Five minutes.”

————

Five minutes later, Suyin is kneeling on the bed with a flask of aloe vera in one hand and a complicated looking...contraption in the other.

“You’re really going to use that?” Kuvira asks, one eyebrow raised sceptically. If she’s being honest, she doesn’t quite trust it, whatever it is.

“Yes, Kuvira,” Suyin replies, only paying half-attention. “I already told you, it’s just a normal strap-on... More or less.” She frowns, trying to figure out what to do with the flask for a moment. “Hold this,” she finally decides, thrusting it towards a bewildered Korra before hopping off the bed to stand.

“Why does it look like that?” Korra asks, setting the flask down on the sheets beside her. “What’s it made out of?” She moves closer, reaching out to poke at the phallus hanging from the series of straps Su is trying to step into.

“Hands off unless you’re going to help me,” Su replies, swatting at Korra with her free hand. She looks up from the buckle she’s trying to adjust, eyes narrowing in the direction of the bed. “And I thought I told you to _hold_ that.” Suyin leans over, almost tripping herself up as she tries to reach for the aloe. “That flask is _not_ spill-proof.”

Korra grins sheepishly, grabbing the aloe before it can leak all over the bed and holding it in both hands.

“Whoops.”

Kuvira laughs, hitching a finger through a loose strap, pulling Suyin closer to help with adjustments. “I forgot how flustered you always get when you’re trying to make sure things go smoothly.” Suyin blushes. 

“Yes, well—,” she trails off, clearing her throat in an effort to ignore the rising heat in her face. She messes with the straps on the side Kuvira isn’t adjusting, a not-quite awkward silence settling over the three.

“You know,” Korra remarks after a moment, “you two are gonna have to tell me about that mysterious affair of yours at some point.” The two older women turn to see her watching them with an impish grin.

Kuvira rolls her eyes. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know, you little pervert.” 

“I sure would!”

Suyin laughs, tugging at the harness to make sure everything fits snugly.

“Oh, I have quite a few stories I could tell you about this one,” she sighs, eyes roving over Kuvira’s form appreciatively. “I think it can wait though,” she says reaching over to pluck the aloe from Korra’s hands, pouring a generous amount into her palm.

Korra nods, mouth falling open as she watches the older woman wrap her hand around the strap-on, coating it slowly from base to tip.

“Yeah, no. Yeah. Definitely. It can wait.”

Kuvira snorts, grabbing the flask and standing up to place it safely out of spilling-range on the bedside table. “So, are you going to tell us why it looks so funky?” she asks, sidling up behind Suyin to press a kiss to a spot on her neck.

“It’s just a prototype Varrick sent me.” Su shudders as she feels familiar hands come up to grasp at her chest, doing her best to ignore the way it sends a jolt straight to her core. He calls it—,” a small gasp as Kuvira nips at her shoulder, “—calls it Varri-skin.”

Kuvira pulls away, nose wrinkling in distaste. “He calls it _what_?”

Korra, who’d been watching quietly from the bed, looks at the strap-on as if she might be sick.

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass...”

Suyin groans, realising what it is they must be thinking.

“It’s not real skin.” She can’t see Kuvira’s face but if it’s anything like Korra’s, her amendment hasn’t done much to help. “Oh, come now, you don’t really think... It’s just Varrick’s attempt at creating a more life-like material! Something about wanting to introduce a new ‘adult line’ of gadgets.”

Korra visibly relaxes at that, taking in the information for a moment with a thoughtful expression before shrugging.

“Good enough for me!”

“Well then,” Kuvira says, after a brief pause. “If we’re done talking about Varrick, can we get back to the exciting stuff now?”

“Such as...?”

Kuvira reaches around Suyin’s hips in lieu of answering, wrapping a hand around the base of the toy jutting from her hips, stroking it lazily.

“Oh, this is _nice_ ,” she murmurs, amazed by just how soft it is compared to the strap-ons she’s used before. 

“ _Mhm_ ,” Suyin hums in response, hips jumping forward as the base presses into her clit at just the right angle.

In any other situation, perhaps she’d find it amusing that her libido could rise so quickly after the discussion they’ve just had. But right now, the sight of Kuvira’s hand around the strap is so maddeningly arousing that she’s having trouble focusing on anything else.

Korra shifts from her place on the bed, reclining as she watches the two of them with a heavy-lidded gaze. The tension in the room grows heavy, palpable. No one seems to want to make the next move. Suyin is keenly aware of the feeling of Kuvira’s chest against her back, the heat of her breath puffing gently across her skin as she speaks.

“Su?”

“Yes?

“I know you were planning on using this on me but...” Kuvira trails off.

“...But?”

Suyin can hear the smile in her voice as Kuvira answers, loud enough for Korra to hear from the bed.

“I _really_ wanna watch you fuck Korra with it.”

Suyin’s hips jump infinitesimally at Kuvira’s words, heat flaring in her belly at the thought of the avatar spread out beneath her, gasping, moaning, _begging_. And, from the way she presses her thighs together when Suyin glances at her, it’s readily apparent that Korra’s having similar thoughts.

That’s all the encouragement Suyin needs.

She twists out of the embrace to climb onto the bed, crawling towards Korra with a grin. Kuvira makes herself comfortable near the headboard, quite pleased with herself.

Korra jumps at the feeling of the strap brushing up against her, the aloe leaving a thin, wet trail along her skin wherever it touches. Suyin hovers over her, holding herself up effortlessly on well-muscled arms as she dips her head down to capture the avatar’s mouth in a searing kiss. Korra’s hips moving of their own volition in an attempt to find purchase against the object pressing firmly into her thigh.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Suyin says, pulling away for a moment. “Let me take my time with you.”

“I don’t _want_ you to take your time.”

“Oh? What is it you want then?” She punctuates her question with a roll of her hips, sliding the dildo between slick, warm folds with a smirk. Korra lets her eyes fall closed, gasping softly at the feeling.

“I want you... _mmm_...want you to fuck me.”

Suyin pretends to consider it, humming as she leaves a trail of kisses along Korra’s jaw, continuing the slow, steady roll of her hips.

“Ask nicely.”

Korra scoffs. She reaches a hand up to thread her fingers through Suyin’s hair, tightening her grip just enough for Suyin to feel a slight twinge against her scalp as she whispers, “Make me.”

Even the air seems to go still as her words sink in. Kuvira watches, wide-eyed, not quite sure if she wants to intervene.

“Make you?” Suyin narrows her eyes. “Is that really what you want?”

“Korra—,” Kuvira’s voice is low, trying to warn from just beyond her line of sight. Suyin’s eyes snap upwards, staring her down with an intensity that has her instantly regretting the decision to speak.

“Hush.”

Kuvira hushes.

The matriarch looks back down to Korra.

“I asked you a question, darling,” she purrs. Her voice sends a shiver through the younger woman, smooth as honey and twice as enticing. Korra can feel her heart thumping in her chest as she stares up at Suyin. 

“And _I_ said what I said.” Her tongue darts out to wet suddenly dry lips, blood rushing through her ears. “Unless, of course, you aren’t up to it,” she adds on, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a blatant challenge.

Korra barely has time to get the words out before she finds herself being flipped over onto her stomach, a soft _oh_ whooshing out of her as she’s held down with a firm hand between the shoulder blades.

Clearly, she underestimated the older woman’s strength.

There’s a scraping sound as a strip of conveniently-placed metal is peeled away from the headboard. Korra lifts her head off the mattress, trying to see what Suyin is doing as she feels the metalbender grab her wrists and position them behind her back, cool metal wrapping around her forearms. The makeshift cuff is loose enough that Korra’s certain she could bend it off if she wanted to, but the idea of being completely at Su’s mercy like this sends a jolt of arousal straight through her.

She’s not-so-subtly trying to press her thighs together when she feels a warm breath tickling her ear as Suyin leans in to whisper, “Last chance—there’s still time to get what you want, sweetheart.” 

Korra wiggles her hips, pressing her ass into Suyin’s groin with a breathy laugh.

“This is _exactly_ what I wanted, don’t worry.”

“Oh, honey,” Suyin replies, her tone downright patronising. ”I highly doubt that.” 

“Wha—”

Suddenly, the weight pressing against her back is gone.

Korra lifts her head once again, neck straining as she twists just enough to see Suyin slinking across the bed towards Kuvira. If the look on the younger metalbender’s face is anything to go by, she’s just as surprised by the sudden turn of events as Korra feels.

Kuvira tenses as Su moves to straddle her, the flat plane of her stomach twitching when the strap-on bumps messily against it. Suyin leans in to kiss her, one hand coming up to rest against her collarbone, thumb tracing the tendons of her neck as the other hand tangles itself in her hair. For a moment, the room is quiet, the atmosphere unbroken save for the occasional noise of frustration from Korra as she attempts to sit up and the soft, almost-delicate sound of Kuvira moaning into Suyin’s mouth.

All too soon, Suyin pulls away.

“I really don’t think I need to ask,” she whispers, “but you’re going to be a good girl and do as I say, yes?”

Kuvira nods immediately, breathless, pupils blown wide beneath half-closed lids. Suyin leans in to press another kiss to her lips, smiling into it when the younger woman surges forward hungrily to meet her halfway.

“Use your words, baby,” Su murmurs, nipping at Kuvira’s kiss-swollen bottom lip. Unsurprisingly, Kuvira obeys without a moment’s hesitation, arms draping themselves around Suyin’s neck as she whispers fervently against the older woman’s mouth. 

Su laughs, pulling away once again despite the sound of protest Kuvira makes. She rises up on her knees and turns, pulling Kuvira onto her lap as she does so. Kuvira gasps in surprise, her hips stuttering as the shaft of the strap-on presses between her legs.

“Is this okay?”

“ _Mmm..._ yes.”

“Yes, what?” Kuvira’s hips jump at the question, heat rising to her cheeks almost immediately. Suyin reaches up to cup her cheek, stroking it with the pad of her thumb. “You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to, baby.” Kuvira shakes her head. 

“No, I do! I just—,” she trails off, turning her head to look at Korra—who’s managed to right herself and is sitting on her knees watching them—before looking back at Suyin meaningfully.

“Ahhh, I see,” Suyin says, her lips curling into a wicked smile. “You don’t want Korra to hear?”

“Don’t want me to hear what?”

“Nothing!”

“She doesn’t want you to hear her call me Mommy.”

“Su!” Kuvira sputters, indignant. “Why would you say that?!”

“Oh, sorry,” Suyin answers with a wry smile, looking not the least bit sorry. “I just thought it would be easier for you if Korra knew _before_ you started moaning about how badly you want Mommy to fuck you.” She shifts her hips as a gentle reminder of the position they’re in, prompting a soft _oh_ of surprise from Kuvira as she grinds down reflexively.

And just like that, Kuvira no longer minds the idea of what Korra might or might not hear.

“I- I suppose that’s fair,” she murmurs, eyes half shut as she slides her hips back and forth. 

“Mm, I thought so. Lift up for me, baby,” Suyin says, patting Kuvira’s thigh. Kuvira grinds down a couple more times before obliging, unwilling to run the risk of Suyin changing her mind.

She’s embarrassingly wet by this time; it takes Su several moments to line the head up with her entrance, the strap gliding through the slickness between her thighs with so much ease that it misses on the first few tries. Kuvira shudders each time it bumps erroneously against her clit, wriggling her hips, impatient, until Suyin swats at her thigh in warning.

“Stop that.”

“Sorry.” Kuvira has the courtesy to look somewhat chastened, even if her hips don’t still completely.

“Sorry, what?”

Kuvira blushes, ducking down to mumble into Suyin’s shoulder.

“Aw, baby, you were doing such a good job listening up until now.” Kuvira lifts her head up to look at her. “I’d really hate to have to stop before we even got started.”

It’s impossible to miss the way Kuvira flushes at the indirect praise, the way her eyes flicker over in Korra’s direction at the mention of stopping, a faint whimper slipping free.

“Wait, no—,” Kuvira says, eyes wide. “We don’t have to stop, I’ll be good. I promise.” Suyin bites back a smile, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Suyin guides Kuvira by the hips, helping her sink down onto her lap. The younger woman moans low in the back of her throat as she’s stretched open, eyes falling shut as she focuses on relaxing her muscles enough to accommodate it. Suyin watches, mesmerised, as it disappears inch by inch, slowly, steadily, until Kuvira bottoms out, leaning her forehead against the old woman’s as she adjusts to the feeling.

“ _Mother of Faces_ ,” Suyin swears. “You took me so _easily_ , baby.” She reaches up to tuck Kuvira’s hair behind an ear, revelling in the way her face shines with adoration. “You’re doing so well. So, so pretty, all stretched out over Mommy’s cock like this.” 

Kuvira gasps, Suyin’s words sending a fresh wave of arousal through her. She positively glows under the praise, leaning in to murmur her thanks against soft lips as she starts to move, slow at first, then picking up speed as she falls into a steady rhythm.

Her mind focuses hazily on the feeling of Suyin’s hands against her thighs, soft and warm, gripping and kneading and caressing. The steady stream of compliments falling from the metalbender’s lips against her mouth. The way Suyin’s cock rubs against her inner walls as she slides over it, the sudden, _aching_ , emptiness as she rises almost completely off, followed by the mind-numbing, satisfying stretch of it filling her as she sinks back down.

Suyin leans back, biting her lip to suppress a moan as she watches the way the strap disappears in and out of Kuvira’s cunt, juices coating the shaft, smearing messily with each pass.

“So, so beautiful,” she murmurs. She’s not quite sure if she’s saying it for Kuvira’s benefit or her own. Perhaps both. _Definitely both_ , she thinks, as Kuvira answers with a whispered _thank you, thank you, thank you_ , soft, breathless, reverent.

Kuvira throws her head back with a whimper, eyes shut, hands reaching up to grasp roughly at her chest. Her legs are already beginning to shake faintly from both exhaustion and pleasure. Su can’t help but drive her own hips upwards with a groan, unable to tear her gaze away from the sight before her as she matches the younger woman thrust for thrust. 

Kuvira leans forward, clutching tightly at Suyin’s shoulders and burying her face in the woman’s neck as she cries out. Suyin shudders as the sound washes over her, working a hand between them to circle the pad of her thumb against Kuvira’s clit.

“How do you feel, angel? Is this okay?” she asks, a part of her not even caring about the answer. She’s just talking, trying to distract herself from the way the strap is rubbing oh-so-perfectly against her clit, trying to hold off long enough to make sure Kuvira comes first.

 _“Mmmm- good_ —,” Kuvira stutters, too far gone to care about forming her words properly. “Oh, _fuck_ \- _Mommy_ , _‘m so close_ —”

It’s all Kuvira can do to get the words out, gasping between each one, before trailing off with a high, keening whine. She can feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach, so close she can feel it buzzing, spreading through her like a wave of liquid electricity. _Liquid electricity? That doesn’t make sense_ , she thinks to herself, unexpectedly lucid for a brief moment. But then Su’s grip is tightening around her waist as she changes her angle, cock suddenly driving into her with a force that has her eyes rolling back as she clutches desperately onto the older woman’s arms.

Suyin winces as Kuvira’s nails dig into her biceps, biting her lip as she attempts to power through the beginnings of her own fast-approaching climax. She’s vaguely aware of the burning in her thighs, her strokes slowly becoming more and more disjointed even as—

Kuvira lets out a sharp yell, her hips speeding up for a quick moment as the flaring heat in her stomach rises, rises, rises, before crashing over her full-force, and suddenly she’s freezing, falling, floating, all at once. She clutches at Suyin with a whimper that she barely recognises as her own, hips still jogging weakly as she trembles from the aftershocks.

Suyin holds Kuvira close, slowing as she brings her down from her orgasm, pressing gentle kisses to the younger woman’s face in between murmurs of affection.

A sudden groan of frustration from Korra catches Suyin’s attention. She looks past Kuvira’s shoulder to see the avatar sitting with her legs splayed out. She’s squirming against the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to gain some kind of friction and from the looks of it, she’s only succeeded in making a mess.

“Absolutely not,” Suyin says, eyes narrowing. Then in a louder voice, “Korra, stop that.”

Korra pauses for a moment, looking her dead in the eye, before redoubling her efforts with a grin.

“I told you to stop,” Suyin frowns, raising a hand from where it was resting on Kuvira’s waist and waving it in Korra’s direction. Korra lets out a yelp as the metal cuff presses against her back, pushing her face-first into the mattress. “Don’t make me say it again.”

Suyin turns her attention back to Kuvira, who’s already staring up at her with a lazy smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Su replies, leaning in to capture Kuvira’s mouth in a slow, languid kiss. They lay there for a few moments, talking quietly to themselves as Korra manages to right herself once more, sitting up on her knees before disrupting the brief lull with an exaggerated clearing of her throat.

“...Yes?” Suyin asks, turning her head to look at the avatar with a carefully raised eyebrow.

“Are you just going to leave me like this?”

“Well, seeing as how you’ve only gotten more belligerent, I’m genuinely considering it.”

Kuvira snorts, ducking her face into Suyin’s shoulder to hide her amusement when she notices the dirty look Korra tosses her way. Suyin glances down at her, not bothering to hide the smile playing at the edge of her lips.

“Are you okay for me to pull out? I think Korra might throw a fit if I leave her waiting much longer.”

Kuvira hums in assent. “Just go slow.”

Suyin nods, hands moving to grip her waist, lifting her off of the strap as gently as possible. Even so, Kuvira still lets out a soft whine of discomfort as it slips out, having underestimated how sensitive she would be. Su reaches a hand up to brush Kuvira’s hair back from her forehead, murmuring an apology as she helps her get comfortable amongst the pillows sprawled out at the top of the bed.

Korra watches in silence. She pretends to look disinterested but she can’t help the way her eyes dart down to Suyin’s waist when she rises up to stretch her limbs. The strap-on juts out obscenely, still slick with the combination of aloe and Kuvira’s arousal. Su glances over, catching Korra’s eye before she has a chance to avert her gaze.

All it takes is that split second of eye contact and suddenly, Korra is painfully aware of how she’s been aching to be touched, unable to stop the small sound that escapes her throat.

Korra can feel the heat rising to her face as she realises what’s happened a second too late; she looks away, cheeks burning furiously.

“Oh, sweetheart—,” Korra scowls are how unbearably smug Suyin’s voice sounds. “There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“I promise you—I’m _not_.”

Suyin doesn’t answer, though Korra can hear Kuvira snickering from her spot against the headboard. Korra stares at a wrinkle in the bedsheets, willing her cheeks to return to their normal colour.

The mattress sinks ever so slightly as Suyin moves closer to her, advancing slowly, silently, until they’re mere inches apart. Korra’s well aware of how close Su is and yet, she still jumps a moment later, wholly unprepared for the way the metalbender’s mellow voice purrs directly into her ear from behind.

“I find that quite hard to believe,” Suyin hums, her breath ghosting a path along Korra’s skin. “I mean, I can’t imagine having to sit and watch someone else get fucked _right_ in front of me, unable to join in.” Su’s words have the walls of her cunt fluttering in an instant, empty and aching, clenching in vain around absolutely nothing. “Or even worse, unable to _touch_ myself.”

Su pauses to nip harshly at the sensitive skin of Korra’s neck. By the time she has the presence of mind to react, she’s already kissing the spot with a wet, warm, open mouth, laving away the pain with a swirl of her tongue. After a moment, Suyin pulls away, admiring the newly burgeoning bruise on Korra’s neck before continuing.

“See, if I were you, I’d be beside myself with need by the time I got the attention I wanted. If I were you—,” she leans impossibly closer, tongue drawing a tantalising line up along the shell of Korra’s ear before whispering, “—I would already be begging, like the obedient little slut we both know you are.”

Korra presses her thighs together with a whimper. It’s pitiful compared to the bravado she’d been fronting with only minutes before, she knows it is. But, _spirits_ , she just can’t quite bring herself to care right now.

She jumps at the feeling of Suyin pressing into her from behind. Gentle hands reach around to her front, massaging and stroking, touching every inch of skin they can reach until she finds herself relaxing into the embrace. The ache between her legs only intensifies, clit pulsing in time with the rapid thrumming of her heartbeat as a hand draws closer and closer to the apex of her thighs.

“ _Please_ -” Korra breathes out, barely audible.

“Oh, I know you can do better than that,” Suyin says, finally— _finally_ —swiping through swollen folds to delve directly into soft, silky heat, murmuring softly about how _unbelievably wet_ she is, how she _must be absolutely throbbing_. Korra gasps as Su brushes against her clit, hips lurching, chasing after the feeling a split second too late as the older woman’s already pulling her hand away. Suyin raises it to Korra’s face, arousal glistening against slender fingers. “I want you to beg for it.”

Korra isn’t sure if Suyin was referring to her fingers or not but she leans forward anyway, wrapping her lips around two of them before the metalbender has a chance to stop her. Suyin’s ring finger smears messily across Korra’s chin as she sucks the taste of her own arousal from the woman’s fingers, tongue swirling around them ardently. She closes her eyes, letting out a moan that sends Su’s hips twitching up into her, something stiff nudging firmly against her ass. It takes Korra a moment to realise what exactly it is. The second she does, an unbridled whine jumps from her throat as she presses back into it, wiggling back and forth, beyond the point of caring whether she looks silly doing it.

Su groans as the movement presses the base of the strap-on into her, hips jerking forward slightly as she pulls her fingers free of the younger woman’s mouth with a wet sound. A tendril of spit connects them for a moment before breaking, the strand falling against Korra’s chin to rest against residual arousal left by Su’s hand. Suyin reaches up to thread her fingers through the hair at the back of her head, tilting it to the side and leaning in to capture her mouth in a hurried, messy kiss.

“Tell me what you want,” she pants, pulling away from the kiss for a second. “I want to hear you say it.”

“You know what I want.” Korra says, squirming, pressing her ass into Suyin’s groin.

Su tightens her grip in Korra’s hair, just enough for her to feel it. “Say it.”

" _Mmm_ —,” she’s breathless, pupils blown wide with lust, “—fuck me. _Spirits_ , just- whatever you want, use me, wreck me, Su- _please_ —”

Suyin’s moving before she’s even heard the rest of Korra’s request, pushing a hand between her shoulder blades until she tips over face-first into the bed sheets. She grips the cuff wrapped around Korra’s forearms in one hand, her other hand reaching between them to hurriedly line the strap up with her entrance. It slides in with ease, prompting a low moan from the both of them as Suyin jogs her hips shallowly, trying to bottom out as quickly as she can.

Suyin looks up to see Kuvira watching them from the headboard, bottom lip caught between her teeth as one hand clutches her breast, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Su’s eyes track downwards to the patch of dark, neatly trimmed curls between her thighs; she exhales shakily as she realises Kuvira’s other hand is resting right above, seemingly waiting for permission.

Suyin looks back up to make eye contact with her, nodding as she thrusts into Korra, drawing out almost completely before driving her hips back in, setting a gruelling pace. Korra can barely speak, reduced to broken moans and gasps as Suyin’s hips snap into her.

Su lifts a hand and waves it, peeling the cuff away from Korra’s arms and tossing it to the side before moving both hands to grip her waist with a strength that will almost definitely leave bruises come tomorrow. The sound of skin against skin fills the room, wet, noisy, utterly indecent. 

Each stroke pulls a strangled cry from Korra’s throat, her hands grasping desperately at the sheets as she bucks her hips wildly to meet Su’s thrusts. Kuvira groans, biting down on the palm of her hand to stifle it, other hand working furiously between her legs, chasing after her own pleasure as she watches the scene unfolding in front of her.

“That’s it,” Suyin croons, leaning down to place open-mouthed kisses all along Korra’s shoulders, biting and licking and sucking, staring up into Kuvira’s hazy, heavy-lidded eyes all the while. “Let me hear you, baby. Let me hear how good you feel right now.”

 _“Nnhng-‘S so good_ —,” Korra gasps, barely coherent.

“ _So good_ ,” Kuvira echoes from her spot, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure, “ _'F_ _eels so_ —”

She doesn’t have a chance to finish her thought, orgasm catching her off-guard as it sweeps over her entire body without warning. Kuvira comes with a half-stifled shout, Suyin watching with intent green eyes, hungrily roving over the way her heels dig into the mattress, the muscle working in her jaw as she bites down on her knuckle, the soft, involuntary flex of her abs as aftershocks course through her body.

Suyin looks away, drawn back to Korra by a hand scrabbling against the back of her own. She looks down to see Korra reaching back, blindly trying to get a hold of her hand.

Su pulls out without thinking, suppressing a groan at the brief loss of sensation as she flips Korra onto her back. Korra immediately wraps her legs around the older woman’s waist with a pitiful moan, her hips lifting in search of some kind of stimulation. Suyin presses the cock back into Korra, resuming her rhythm without missing a beat as she pins one of Korra’s hands to the bed, the younger woman automatically lacing their fingers together.

The change in angles is nearly enough to send Korra over the edge after only a few strokes, the strap driving straight into that one, specific spot that has her seeing stars with almost no effort. Suyin leans down to claim her mouth in a bruising kiss, Korra whimpering into her mouth as she redoubles her efforts, fucking into her as if to make up for those precious few seconds of lost time.

“ _Mmm-'m so close_ —,” Korra pulls away from the kiss with a gasp, already shaking as the crashing heat of her climax begins to wash over her. She rolls her hips up into Suyin’s thrusts, squeezing her hand as tightly as possible. “ _Su, fuck- so close_ —” 

Suyin sits up, her free hand reaching down to circle Korra’s clit with her thumb as she drills into her, her cries growing louder and louder, pitching higher and higher, trembling, shaking, until Korra finally comes apart beneath her with a broken cry. Su follows quickly after, pounding into her with shallow thrusts, chasing after the flash of heat coiled in her stomach that she’s been desperately holding at bay.

She’s hardly aware of the words she murmurs messily into Korra’s neck, her own moans mingling with the gasps of her lover as she pushes through the burning ache in her muscles. She finishes with a shuddering moan, hips continuing to thrust weakly until Korra finally has the presence of mind to push her off.

They lay next to each other for a few moments, just catching their breath. Suyin fumbles with the straps around her waist without looking, lifting her hips to shimmy the entire thing off the second it’s loose enough and tossing it off the bed to land on the floor with a dull _thump_. She glances over at Korra, who’s trying very hard to keep her eyes from fluttering shut.

“Tired?”

“...Maybe.”

Suyin laughs, sitting up and looking over to where Kuvira’s already pulling back the bed sheets with a grin. “I guess we’ll all just shower later, then.”

Korra nods, stifling a yawn. “Good idea.”

The three settle into bed for a quick nap, only the sound of their steady, even breathing and the occasional rustling of cloth breaking the silence. They’re all just on the edge of sleep when Korra speaks up.

“So, Vira...about the whole ‘mommy’ thing...”

Kuvira doesn’t answer; naturally, Korra takes it as an invitation to continue.

“...Does that mean you’ll finally agree to call me Daddy when I fuck you?”

This time, she receives an answer in the form of a pillow to the face and a grumbled, “Go to sleep.”


End file.
